La Feria
by lolaarlo
Summary: ¿Qué pasa en una feria? ¿Qué pasa cuando no quieres ir pero luego si hay un motivo para ir con ganas? Fic Teenlock con una pizca de Mystrade. Fic beteado por Sandra, gracias por betear aunque tengas poco tiempo para esto. Gracias de verdad.


**¿Qué pasa en una feria? ¿Qué pasa cuando no quieres ir pero luego si hay un motivo para ir con ganas? Fic Teenlock con una pizca de Mystrade.**

 **Fic beteado por Sandra, gracias por betear aunque tengas poco tiempo para esto. Gracias de verdad.**

 **La Feria**

Feria, solo se escuchaba esa palabra. Mycroft había sido invitado a ir por su novio, Lestrade; al principio tenía ganas tenía de ir, pero cuando sus padres dijeron que irían con su hermano pequeño, las ganas se le quitaron. Aun así, fue obligado. Sherlock sí que eran quien no tenía absoluta gana de ir, quería quedarse a jugar con su juego de química.

Sherlock se vistió para ir a la estúpida feria como la llamaba él, no sabía el motivo de ir, iba a estar llena de niños, de gente corriendo de un lado a otro, comiendo comida basura, de atracciones inseguras y puestos de tiro al blanco trucados. Sherlock sin haber ido nunca sabía cómo eran las cosas y eso que tenía tan solo 13 años.

Entraron en la feria como una familia, el ruido y los colores tan fuertes alertaron a Sherlock de que la tarde – noche iba a ser movidita, de que iba a ser larga y sobre todo iba a acabar mal.

Caminaron mirando todo, antes de decidirse a montar en alguna atracción. Sherlock no prestaba mucha atención, ¿para qué? Su padre decidió probar suerte en uno de esos puestos de tiro al blanco, donde un niño más o menos de la edad de la edad del pequeño Holmes estaba junto a su padre.

Sherlock se fijó en el joven de cabello rubio, era un niño precioso, de rasgos marcados, de tez blanca y que iba vestido con camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos, pero a Sherlock no le importó la ropa, se fijó en los ojos que eran de un azul verdoso muy bonito, también se fijó que el pelo era corto, pero se podía observar como crecía desigual, otra de las cosas en las que se fijó, fue en la nariz, no era tan grande como la del hombre que llevaba con él la caseta; lo último en lo que se fijó, fue en los labios, en unos labios con una forma poco común y que eran carnosos.

Sherlock no sabía porque esa fijación en el joven, pero quería quedarse allí un buen rato.

— Querido, será mejor que vayamos a otro lado, ya llevas tres partidas – al escuchar aquello Sherlock se dio cuenta de que habían pasado cosas mientras él se fijaba en el joven.

— Cierto, otra vez será jovencito, otra vez ganaré un peluche. No me rendiré – comentó el señor Holmes.

— Como vea señor, aquí estaremos hasta el domingo – Sherlock escuchó la clara voz del joven y sonrió, por primera vez en toda la noche. Mycroft lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

La noche siguió un poco más, se subieron todos a una atracción tranquila y luego volvieron a casa que ya era hora de que Sherlock durmiera.

El menor de los Holmes quería volver a la feria si o si, quería volver a ver al joven y saber de él. Así que al día siguiente llamó a Lestrade, que al final no había podido ir con ellos al día anterior, porque le tocaba examen de moto y se había acordado de eso tarde. Que despistados son algunos.

— Greg, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Mycroft asombrado al ver a su novio allí sin haberle llamado.

— Sherlock me pidió ir a la feria y como he aprobado el examen de moto, he aceptado – Mycroft miró a su novio extrañado y luego a su hermano que estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro – no es de extrañar que tu hermano quiera ir. Vente con nosotros.

— Me extraña porque ayer no quería ir para nada. Ya sé que pasa, quiere volver a ver al joven del puesto donde nuestro padre probó suerte para conseguir un peluche – Sherlock escuchó aquello y dejó de leer.

Sherlock se levantó y miró con desafío a su hermano mayor. A veces deducía mucho más rápido que él y eso le fastidiaba. Miró a Greg y le abrazó, Mycroft se puso celoso, porque nunca había abrazado de esa forma a su novio y le fastidiaba.

— Me fastidiada que sea así – comentó Sherlock a Greg cuando se encontraron a solas. Sherlock mantenía una relación de confidencialidad con el novio de su hermano, eran buenos amigos - si quiero ir, es que quiero, no tiene por qué haber otro motivo.

— Sherlock – la manera en la que Greg lo dijo era de dime la verdad.

— Vale, existe un joven, el que comentó el estúpido de mi hermano – Sherlock se sonrojó – quiero volver a verle y a ver si me atrevo a hablarle.

Lestrade sonrió a su mejor amigo de 13 años de edad. Antes de ir a la feria, cenaron allí con los padres, que hoy no iban porque ya habían tenido mucho tute el día anterior. Mycroft tenía que cuidar bien de Sherlock, no podía dejar que le pasara nada o se iba a meter en un lío.

El menor de los Holmes agarró a Greg de la muñeca y corrió con él por la feria buscando el puesto que quería. Greg se cansó enseguida de correr, la culpa la tenían los pasteles que se comía a escondidas de su madre.

Llegaron al puesto, el joven sonrió a Sherlock y luego le preguntó a Greg si quería probar suerte y aceptó una partida, a la primera consiguió un pequeño peluche, que Sherlock rehusó, no era mucho de esas cosas. Así que cuando llegó el cansado de Mycroft, se lo dio y le besó.

— Que bonito es el amor. Como me gustaría una relación así – suspiró el joven mientras miraba como Greg y el hermano mayor de Sherlock se besaban – pero al ser feriante con mi padre es complicado. Ains.

— Vamos Sherlock a seguir disfrutando de la feria – comentó Greg haciendo que su amigo volviera a la realidad.

— Me llamo John – gritó el joven feriante. A Sherlock le gustó el nombre, le pegaba.

Disfrutaron de la feria durante unas horas más, Sherlock está vez si comió algodón de azúcar con su hermano y Lestrade. Saber el nombre del joven feriante le gustaba.

— ¿Volveremos mañana?

— No sé si podré – en realidad Mycroft no quería volver, miró a Greg y este dijo que sí.

— Bien – Sherlock se alegró de que su mejor amigo quisiera volver – te prometo que mañana sin mi hermano nos montaremos en la atracción que él no quería montarse.

Los hermanos Holmes se despidieron de Greg hasta la noche siguiente. A Sherlock le costó dormirse, tanto fue así que se metió en la cama con Mycroft para poder conciliar el sueño. Sus sueños solo tenían un protagonista esa noche John y solo John.

Los días fueron pasando y Sherlock había ido todos los días a la feria, pero ninguno sin frutos, ninguno sin que Sherlock hablara con el joven John. Cuando por fin se iba a armar de valor, su puesto en la feria ya no estaba. Se desilusionó mucho, porque solo saber su nombre y como era, no era consuelo.

\- Un año después -

La feria volvió como el año pasado, Mycroft ya no vivía en casa, ya estaba viviendo en un piso en el centro con su novio Greg, llevaban juntos 5 años y ambos tenían 21 años, mientras que Sherlock solo tenía 14 años. Cuando se enteró de la feria, quiso ir con ganas, primero fue con sus padres, el primer día no vio la caseta de la familia de John y se desilusionó. Pero al día siguiente, Greg y su hermano le acompañaron y la encontraron.

— Otro año más, Sherlock – para el menor de los Holmes que se acordara de su nombre fue una grata sorpresa – pensé que no vendrías.

— Pues aquí estoy, disfrutando de la feria – estas eran las primeras palabras que Sherlock le decía a John y le gustaban – me alegra verte. El año pasado no pudimos hablar.

— Pero supe tu nombre, es más de lo que se de muchos jóvenes con los que me encuentro en las ferias – John se encontraba profundo – albergaba la esperanza de volver a vernos.

Sherlock se sonrojó, su hermano y Greg fueron a comprar al puesto de al lado algodón de azúcar y palomitas mientras dejaban que Sherlock hablara con el feriante. A Mycroft le transmitía ternura y nada de peligro y eso era bueno. Los siguientes días, Sherlock fue a la feria para estar con John paseando por ella, se habían hecho amigos, el menor de los Holmes supo que John tenía 16 años y no le importó para nada esa diferencia de dos años, era mínima. Se subían a las atracciones juntos, siempre bajo la supervisión de Mycroft y Greg, porque no querían que les pasara nada malo a ninguno de los dos.

El último día de la feria, se hicieron la promesa de que se verían para el año que viene. Que se esperarían un año, que volverían a estar juntos, quien sabe, a lo mejor como pareja. Pero el tiempo ya lo diría.

Sherlock esperó con ganas la feria al año siguiente, año en el que le dejaron ir solo por primera vez, buscó la caseta del padre de John, pero nada, no la encontró, ni el primer día, ni el segundo ni ninguno. Sherlock se deprimió, John no había cumplido su promesa de volver a la feria.

Para Sherlock la feria ya no tenía interés, con lo que cada año que pasó solo iba un día y si no le veía, se iba y no volvía hasta el año siguiente. Así pasaron cuatro años, cuatro años llenos de frustraciones.

— Sherlock – una voz susurró su nombre cerca de su oído y al menor de los Holmes se le rizó el vello – estoy aquí.

Se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie. Buscó con la mirada y no vio nada, solo gente y más gente. Caminó fijándose en todo, hasta que le vio. Su corazón dio un vuelco y a la vez se sintió cabreado.

— Cuatro años, cuatro años volviendo a la feria para nada – gritó Sherlock – no sé qué pensar, si decirte lo que te odio ahora mismo o lo que siento.

John no aguantaba los gritos de Sherlock que los cayó con un beso. Por fin se besaban, aunque habían pasado años sin verse, John seguía queriéndole.

— Lo siento, siento el abandono estos cuatro años de feria – John empezó a llorar – me tuve que esforzar por acabar el instituto y mi padre cayó enfermo, murió el año pasado y yo quise seguir con el negocio y el primer lugar al que vine fue aquí, para aclarar todo y decirte que te quiero, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

— John… - Sherlock no sabía que decir, solo abrazó al feriante y acto seguido le besó – yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti. Aún conservo nuestras fotos y cuando no te veo en la feria, las miro y pienso en ti. Pensé en que por lo menos escribirías allí donde estuvieras, pero ni eso, John me preocupaste.

— Pues no sé por qué, porque poco nos conocíamos – John dio donde más dolía, en el corazón – así que, no te pongas mal. Ahora me tienes una semana entera, tendré que estar en la caseta, pero el tiempo que no lo esté, seré tuyo.

Sherlock tuvo la idea de ayudar a John en la caseta y así pasar más tiempo de la semana juntos. Sherlock fue visto por su hermano y Greg y al ver que estaba en buena compañía, ambos se alegraron. Ambos estaban allí como aniversario, ya que llevaban dos años casados y les gustaba celebrar su aniversario subidos en la noria. Pero esa noche, Mycroft quiso probar suerte en la caseta de John y eso hizo, avergonzándose por tener tan malos reflejos. Sherlock se reía de su hermano al igual que el resto.

Cuando la semana acabó, Sherlock no quería que John se fuera, con lo que habló con sus padres y acordaron en que John estudiaría si dejaba el oficio de feriante y eso hizo. Se matriculó con el permiso de su madre y los padres de Sherlock en medicina, mientras Sherlock se dedicaba a sus experimentos, habían empezado a vivir juntos en el 221B de Baker Street, como no, con alquiler pagado por los padres del menor de los Holmes. Pero a John no le importaba, solo le importaba Sherlock y sus estudios.

Una bonita relación comenzaba y duraría años. Ambos a día de hoy se quieren, ambos a día de hoy están casados y tienen, gracias a una madre de alquiler, un precioso bebé llamado Hamish Holmes Watson. En cuando a Greg y Mycroft, también siguen juntos, con una pequeña niña llamada Harriet Holmes Lestrade.

 **Hasta aquí mi fic, espero que os gustara, dejar reviews tanto si os ha gustado como si no, las críticas constructivas ayudan a que mejore. Mi beta me dijo que el final era algo precipitado y dudo en hacer una segunda parte y explicar mejor. Todo se verá.**

 **Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
